daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Minor Characters (2000s)
For other characters listed by decade, see List Of Minor Characters (2010s), List of minor characters (1990s), and List Of Minor Characters (1980s). For Characters that are mentioned, see List Of Characters That Are Mentioned. 'Angela Maroni (deceased)' Angela Moroni was portrayed by Ayda Field from late summer of 2000 until March 2001. Angela Moroni is the daughter of Vincent Moroni, an Italian mob boss. She was introduced during Brandon and Sami's quest to get the tape back with Kate forcing Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly. Angela came into possession of the tape, but she would only give it to Brandon if he married her. When Brandon and Sami went back to Salem, she came with them and kept the tape with her. When they returned to Europe, Brandon and Angela got married. When a spy from her father saw Brandon and Sami kiss, he hired two gunmen to kill Sami and Brandon at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. This backfired however, when Angela dove in front of Brandon. Before her death, Angela finally made her father give Brandon and Sami the tape. 'Anthony Marino (deceased)' Anthony Marino, played by Matthew Borengli from August 18-September 20, 2008, was the mayor of Salem around the same time Stefano DiMera came out of his coma. Marino was on Stefano's payroll, which made it hard for the Salem'PD to even arrest Stefano. When Abe Carver saw Marino's corruption, he quit his job as commissioner and ran for mayor of Salem against Marino. Stefano told Marino that he could do whatever he had to beat Abe, but to leave Abe's wife and Stefano's daughter, Lexie Carver. Marino's attempt to humiliate Abe also resulted in Lexie being humiliated, and Stefano severed ties with Marino. Marino was killed by an assassin of Stefano's when he went over to confront Stefano. 'Crawford Decker ' Crawford Decker, played by John Sanderford from November 14 2007-February 5 2008, was Ford Decker's father. He used his influence with the president of Salem University to protect Ford from being punished for raping several female students. Crawford also urged the police to aggressively pursue Ford's subsequent disappearance. Victor Kiriakis eventaully convinces Crawford to leave Salem with his wife. 'Crystal Galore' Crystal Galore, played by Sarah Buxton from April 21st-July 9'2004, was an old friend of Nicole Walker's from day in porn. Crystal was in prison when Marlena Evans was sent to prison for the murders. Fearing Marlena could in the death of Victor Kiriakis, Nicole offered to get Crystal out of prison, and give her enough money to start a new life with her daughter. In return, Nicole asked Crystal to kill Marlena. Crystal set up Marlena to make it look like she was escaping from Prison, resulting in a sniper shooting and killing her. Nicole kept up her end of the deal and got Crystal out of prison, but to Nicole dismay, Crystal chose to stay in Salem and even carelessly went out in public. Nicole and her cohort Jan Spears decided Crystal was more trouble than she was worth, and they set her up to make it look like she assaulted Nicole. Jan saved Crystal as John closed in on her, and Crystal disappeared from the canvas. 'Eugenia Willens ' Eugenia Willens, played by Daphne Bloomer from 2002 to 2006, worked at Salem University Hospital as a lab tech, but she lost her job and her pension after Sami Brady blackmailed her into looking the other way while Sami switched the results of a paternity test. She later conspired with Kate Roberts against Sami and also worked as Lucas Hortons personal assistant at Titan. She briefly dated Lucas. 'Father Matt (deceased)' Father Matt, played by the late Ralph Waite on and off from February 18 2009-January 5 2014, was the local priest of Salem, and handed out advice to the citzens of Salem,most notably Nicole Walker and Chloe Lane. He later became Eric Brady's friend and mentor, and stood by Eric, when he was accused of breaking his vows. The actor who played father matt died in 2014. 'Ford Decker (deceased)' Ford Decker, played by Matthew Florida from September 9-December 26 2007, was a student at Salem University who was a serial date rapist. When his father Crawford, used his influence to protect Ford from being punished for drugging and raping numerous female students, the sisters of Alpha Chi Theta decided to take action. The women, who included three of Ford's victims or attempted victims, drugged him. When the partially incapacitated Ford then pursued Chelsea, whom he had also drugged, up the stairs of the sorority house, he lost consciousness and suffered a fatal fall down the stairs. The sisters buried his body in the basement. Subsequently, Chelsea Brady and Stephanie Johnson dug him back up and hid him in a water heater, which Max Brady removed from the premises. 'Grace McCormick-Woods (deceased)' Played by: Maggie and Bebe Vose (January 26, 2009-March 2009), Ailisha and Julia O'Connor (March 2009-June 9, 2009) Grace McCormick-Woods (birth name: Grace Rafaela Brady, a.k.a. Grace DiMera) is the biological daughter of Chad DiMera (then known as Chad Peterson-Woods) and Mia McCormick. She is born on January 28, 2009. Nicole Walker was planning to adopt the baby but she instead switches the baby with the daughter that Sami Brady had just given birth too. Sydney is the true daughter of Sami and E.J. DiMera. Sami is left with Grace who spends the first months of her life being raised by nuns until Sami decides to bring her home. Sami tells everyone that she adopted the child so, she could protect Grace from becoming a DiMera. Sami had planned to tell E.J. that Grace was his biological daughter, but Grace dies from bacterial meningitis on June 9, 2009. Months after her death the truth is revealed that Grace is the biological daughter of Chad and Mia and that Sydney is the biological daughter of E.J. and Sami. Today even though the truth has been revealed about Grace's biological parents, Sami and Rafe still consider Grace their daughter, keeping a shrine in their house and Sami wearing a charm bracelet with each of her kids birthstones, including Grace's. As of January 2010, the name on Grace's headstone was changed to Grace McCormick-Woods, in honor of her biological parents. It is unknown if the name was changed again after Chad discovered he was a DiMera. The day Chad found out he was Stefano DiMera's son, he and Stefano mourned Grace together. In 2015, Grace's half-brother Thomas Deveraux was born. 'Gus Pascal' Gus Pascal, played by Kamall Shaikh from October 30 2009-August 11 2011, was Vivian Alamain's personal assiatant, who helped her with all of her schemes while she was in Salem. When Vivian started bonding with her long lost son Quinn Hudson, Gus became jealous and set him up for attacking prostitutes. Gus was exposed and arrested for his crimes. 'Harold' Harold, played by Julian Barnes since 2008, is a butler that works for the DiMera family. He is extremely loyal to all of the members of the family. As of 2016, he only works for Chad DiMera since Andre DiMera is in jail, and the rest of the DiMera's are dead. 'Harold Wentworth' Harold Wentworth, played by Ryan Scott from 2001 till 2003, was introduced during a storyline in which Jack Deveraux pretended to be gay in order to spare Greta von Amberg's feelings, as he didn't return her affection. Greta tried to set Jack up with Harold, an openly gay man. Harold worked with Greta to set up situations where he and Jack could be intimate, but Jack would always find a way to escape. Jack eventually admitted that he was not gay, which led to Harold criticizing him for his cowardice. Harold later happened to be in Las Vegas at the same time as Jack and Greta, and he helped them hide from mob hitmen by disguising themselves as showgirls. To his dismay, Jack then learned that Harold was the son of Oliver Wentworth, the owner of the Spectator. This was the local newspaper, which Jack hoped to run; Jennifer got the job instead, due in part to Harold's recommendation. Harold then worked at the Spectator, and was able to maintain a friendly, professional relationship with Jack. He last appeared during the summer of 2003, shortly before the Salem Stalker storyline started. By 2006, though not shown on-screen, Harold had become editor of the Spectator; Jack and Jennifer learned that he was offering them a job running the London Bureau of the paper, which they accepted 'Hatte Adams' Hattie Adams is a woman who bore a slight resemblance to Marlena Evans. Under the guidance of Wilhelm Rolf, she had plastic surgery to increase this resemblance. Stefano DiMera planned to use Hattie in a plan against Marlena, but never implemented such a plan. Hattie eventually had further surgery to look identical to Marlena. Hattie was played mainly by Andrea Hall Gengler from 2000-2001, the real-life identical twin sister of Marlena's portrayer, Deidre Hall. Hattie was also played by Deidre Hall in one appearance afterafter the character's final surgery. 'Hilda Van Bingham (deceased)' Hilda Van Bingham, played by Diane Delano from Octobed 28, 2008-January 12, 2009, was the guard assigned to protect Sami Brady after she witnessed the murder of Mayor Anthony Marino. Hilda couldn't handle Sami's bratty behaviour, so Rafe Hernandez was assigned as Sami's guard. Hilda still assisted Rafe and she later formed a bond with Sami because they were both mothers of young children. Hilda was eventually murdered by the assassin pursuing Sami. 'Joy Wesley' Joy was the second child of Nancy and Craig Wesley, conceived with the hope that she could be a potential bone marrow donor for her older sister, Chloe, who had leukemia. Joy was a match and Chloe was saved. She was played by Aisling Acuna from 2003-05. 'Kinsey' Kinsey, played by Shelby Young from May 7, 2009- September 29, 2011, was a classmate of Will Horton, Mia McCormick, Tad Stevens, and Chad DiMera. Kinsey would often antagonize Mia and later teamed up with Chad to break up Mia and Will. She started off being rude and nasty to people, but eventually she became kinder. In 2011, Kinsey's family went broke (which may have had a hand in her becoming nicer), and she and Tad also slept together. Kinsey became good friends with Chloe Lane and eventually left town with her. 'Lauren Chaffee (deceased)' Lauren Chaffee, played by Lisa Jay from 2006-2007, was the surrogate hired to carry Shawn Douglas Brady and Mimi Lockhart's baby. Through a mix up, caused by EJ DiMera, Philip Kiriakis ended u being the father of Mimi's baby. Philip and Mimi paid Lauren to terminate the pregnancy, but Bonnie Lockhart, Mimi's mother, paid Lauren to carry the baby to term. When Bonnie went to prison, Lauren started going after Philip for money. Philip realized Lauren carried the baby to term, and tried to find out where he was. Meanwhile, Lauren, unable to care for the baby, a boy, had left him at Salem University Hospital. Shawn and Philip fracked Lauren down, but she fell down a flight of stairs and died, after giving Philip a clue to his son's whereabouts. 'Martino Vitali (deceased)' Martino Vitali, played by Joe Penny from May 2-15 2008, was the father of Ava Vitali. After Ava saw Martino kill her mother, Martino had Ava locked in her room and drugged, so she wouldn't remember. Ava eventually did remember what Martino had done and aassualted him. Martino went to pull a gun on Ava, but Bo Brady, shot and killed Martino. 'Mary' Mary, played by Mary Garripoli from November 26 2008-July 6 2011, was a maid that worked for the DiMera family. She also served as a nanny for Johnny DiMera, and Sydney DiMera. 'Morgan Hollingsworth' Morgan Hollingsworth, portrayed by Kristen Renton from September 2007-October 2008, was President of Alpha Chi Theta sorority, where Chelsea and Stephanie pledged. Morgan dated Max Brady and was almost a victim of Ford Decker, the campus rapist. She and the Alpha Chi Theta girls conspired to stop Ford from raping again but their plan backfired and he fell to his death. Soon after Ford's death and the coverup was exposed, Max and Morgan broke up. Morgan later went to work for Tony as his intern at the same time Stephanie interned for Anna DiMera's rival firm. Morgan's interests moved to Philip Kiriakis soon after her father, Paul, disappeared. John Black and Phillip were involved in a heated shipping rivalry that turned ugly when gun fire broke out. Phillip took a bullet intended for Morgan after one of Ava's goons tried to shoot her. Morgan helped Phillip with his recovery and they shared a short romance. After Paul was revealed to be alive, Phillip admitted to threatening Paul's life and was later caught kissing Chloe. Morgan left town to take a two year internship in Chicago. 'Paul Hollingsworth' Paul Hollingsworth, played by Linden Ashby from May 2008-September 2008, is the father of Morgan Hollingsworth. Paul's illegal dealings got him mixed up in the war between Philip Kiriakis and John Black-DiMera. Philip paid Paul to plant drugs on John's shipments. When Paul suspected that John would find out what he had done, Paul tried to leave town. He was instead kidnapped by John and presumed dead. John planned to frame Philip for the crime, but Paul escaped and decide to turn himself into the police after saying goodbye to Morgan. 'Richard Baker' Dr. Richard Baker, played by John Callahan (2008–2009; 2010),is a doctor Nicole blackmails into posing as her OB/GYN while she fakes pregnancy after miscarrying her baby. Though he claims to have altruistic motives in the running of his free clinic, he's involved in shady black market baby brokering in order to pay off his substantial debts, a fact Nicole uses to her advantage. He frequently goes to Nicole for money in exchange for keeping her secret until he is murdered by men Stefano DiMera hires. Stefano also attempts to frame Rafe Hernandez for the murder. In his last frugal efforts to tell Sami and Mia about the baby switch, he writes each of them a letter, both of which are destroyed by Nicole. However, it is discovered that he faked his death and later returns to Salem. He helps Hope,who under the influence of sleeping pills, mugs the men of Salem. He was caught and send to prison for helping Nicole switch babies and stealing money. 'Tad Stevens' Tad, or "T," came in as a buddy to Will and Chad from high school who played basketball and ran track. He's seen as a funny goofy sort of guy who dated Kinsey. When Tad learned Sonny Kiriakis was gay he reacted defensively and nasty. This jeopardized his friendship with Will and when Will finally came out, Tad thought Sonny 'turned Will gay'. The hatred continued and Will was able to convince Tad that being gay wouldn't change their friendship. Tad came to accept them both and became one of their biggest supporters. He was eventually offered a job at Club TBD. He's interested in Gabi but Nick has made attempts to keep Tad from her. Tad was Will's best man at WilSon's wedding April 4, 2014. 'Troy Winston (deceased)' Troy Winston, played by Eric Fellows from July 30 2009-January 25 2010, and April 12-May 18 2012, was a drug dealer that worked for Victor Kiriakis, and later EJ DiMera. He was jealous of fellow drug dealer Arianna Hernandez and tried to kill her, but he was arrested while attacking her. In 2011, Dario Hernandez and Melanie Layton discovered that Troy was the driver who killed Arianna in 2010. Dario and Troy fought, but Troy soon lapsed into a coma because of his drug abuse and went brain dead. 'Vincent Marioni (deceased)' Vincent Moroni was portrayed by Carl Weintraub from summer 2000 until March 2001. Vincent Moroni was an Italian mob boss with one daughter, Angela. Upon meeting Brandon and Sami, he was immediately suspicious of them. After Kate told Vincent about the tape (containing Kate telling Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly) he took it from Angela. When Brandon married Angela anyway, Vincent was convinced he loved his daughter. Kate later slept with Vincent to convince him to kill Victor and manipulated him into spying on Sami and Brandon. When his spy told him about the kiss he ordered Victor, Brandon and Sami to be murdered at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. Chaos erupted then and Angela threw herself in front of Brandon, saving his life. Vincent was so upset at the events that he set in motion, that he committed suicide. 'Willow Stark (deceased)' Willow Stark was played by Annie Burgstede from October 2006 to June 2007. Willow was a former prostitute who Shawn Brady met one evening. Shawn got Willow a job at Chez Rouge and started dating her after he broke up with his ex-wife Mimi Lockhart. She became more controlling and obsessed with Shawn and disliked that Shawn tried to see Claire or Belle. Shawn broke things off with her so he could be a better father so she set fire to his loft. Willow died when she fell and hit her head during an argument with Nick Fallon. She has a younger brother Jed Stark who attends Salem University. Category:Days of our Lives characters